ProjectSummary TheannualUnderstandingInterventionsthatBroadenParticipationinScienceconferenceisthe leadingin-personopportunityforpractitionerstointeract,shareexperiencesandsolutions,and learnfromexpertsoutsidetheirprofessionaldomainaboutinnovationsinmanyforms?theories, methods,tools?thatcouldinforminterventionswithstudents,faculty,decisionmakers,and policymakers.The U I C o n f e r e n c e provides aforum for the disseminationanddistillation of translationalinterventions research resulting fromcompetitive grants awarded byfunding agencies such as the NSF and NlH.Theoverallgoalofthisfive-yearconferenceplanisto reachacapacitydoublethatofthecurrentUImodelthroughthefollowingspecificaims: 1. UnderstandingInterventionswillorganizeandimplementanannualconferencethatwill includetrainingworkshops,symposia,deeperdivesessions,postersessions,and organizednetworkingopportunities.Travelsupportwillbegiventoenablegreatergraduate student,post-doctoral,andjuniorfacultyparticipationinconferenceactivities. 2. UnderstandingInterventionswillprovideoutreachthattakesinterventionsscholarshiptofive professionalsocietymeetingsthathaveahistoryofbeingattentivetonotonlyresearch,but alsotraininginbroadeningparticipation.Thesemeetingsincludebutarenotlimitedtothe AnnualBiomedicalResearchConferenceforMinorityStudents(ABRCMS),Societyfor AdvancementofChicanos/HispanicsandNativeAmericansinScience(SACNAS), ExperimentalBiology(EB),SocietyforNeuroscience,andAmericanChemicalSociety (ACS),theAmericanInstituteofPhysics(API),orTheAmericanSocietyforCellBiology (ASCB).Itwillaggressivelyadvertiseandmarkettheannualconferencetothosedisciplines nothistoricallywellrepresentedsuchaschemistry,physics,computerscience,and engineering. 3. UnderstandingInterventionswillhostwebinarsthatprovideskillsdevelopmentandaidin disseminationofresearchonbroadeningparticipationinscience.